1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electric control device for controlling a bicycle component such as a transmission, a suspension, a seat post, etc. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electric control device using magnetic elements for indicating an input operation of the control device by a rider.
2. Background Information
Twist-grip control devices have been used with bicycles to pull and release transmission control elements in response to rotation of a twist-grip operating member that rotates coaxially with a handlebar axis. An example of such a twist-grip device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,757,581. The twist-grip device disclosed in that patent includes a twist-grip operating member that rotates coaxially around a handlebar axis and a cable reel that rotates coaxially with the operating member for winding and unwinding a transmission control cable. The operating member rotates in clockwise and counterclockwise directions from a center position to rotate the cable reel. A retainer mechanism maintains the cable reel in the selected position.